Stolen
by Lynn574893
Summary: How my charicter Lynn had gone from stage diva to mute. rateing to be safe.


Yup, another oneshot. Lynn (C) to me, Yuo (C) to Overshadowed Destiney. He's so evil and i love him so. I'm aware i got the part in "Wicked" Wrong, trust me, i was in it. I just wanted an effect at the begining.

Lynn looked at herself in the dressing room mirror, she always thought she looked diffrent with the green make up coating her skin,. Reaching up she placed a witch hat atop her head it went perfectly with the dress she was wearing at that moment, a whitch from farytales, she was a preformer in musicals and plays and tonight was a sucess so far, as long as noone messed up too bad.. , she also studyed the arts and sciences of magic like her grand fathers before her. She patted a book next to her make up kit and smiled. Just in case of course.

Lynn ajusted the hat one more time before nodding and picking up a fan before she missed her cue.

The lights were always dark at this point as she slowly walked across the stage as if in a daze.  
She took a breath before looking toword the audiance and began to sing.

"Hands touch, eyes meet, suddan silece, suddan heat, hearts leap in a giddy whirl,  
he could be that boy, but i'm not that girl. Don't dream, too far, don't lose sight of, who you are. Don't remeber that rush of joy. He could be that boy, but i'm not that girl. Every so often we long to steal to the land of "what- might- have- been"  
Lynn saw a small flash in the audiance, thinking it was a sacuraty flashlight she ignored it.

"but that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in.  
Blithe smile, lithe limb, she who's winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose and heaven knows i'm not that girl."

The light grew brighter and started to hurt her eyes a bit she turned her head away compleately oblivious to the one comming danger.

"Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl, theres a girl i know, he loves her so...i'm not that girl"  
As soon as she hit that last note the light flooded the room blindingly. Lynn reached up to cover her eyes there was a sort of deep throated laugh, not only did it sound evil but it was also some what, strained.

"Your voice woke me." A voice wispered to her.

"Who are you!" Lynn demanded.

"A fan." It answered gentley.

Lynn peered an eye out trying to find the sorce of the voice, there was only a distant figure blacked and colourless to the light.

"I demand to know your name!" Lynn shouted.

"You don't need to be knowing that my little song bird." The voice wispered. Lynn had a hard time trying to listen to what the voice was saying. "Your singing was so beautiful,i think i'll.  
take it back with me."

"WHAT! What are you talking about! What are you? Who-" Lynn was cut off by a warm sensation sturring in her throat. She tried to scream, yell, run even but something was holding her back. Her eyes squeesed shut as felt something slip from her throat to her mouth, cracking an eye she saw an orange light slide off her tounge, comeing from it was a shrill scream.

Her voice.

Lynn's eyes widened as she tryed to move in an attempt to snatch it back. It floated and sat delicately in the figures' hand. The moment it touched it started to sing the song she just sang. Lynn reached out trying to take it back but the figure snatched his hand back.  
"I'll be takeing this dear, have a nice day."

And with that said the light faded and the figre disappeared. Lynn felt herself falling to the hard stage floor. Tears streamed from her eyes as silent sobs wreaked her body. Someone from nearby rushed up next to her.  
"Are you alright? You fell into some sort of trance for a few moemnts." The man said helping her up.  
Lynn opened her mouth but nothing came out, she covered her mouth, looked to the gapeing audiance and ran off stage. Thoughts rushed though her mind, as she snatched up a spellbook off the chair flipping through the pages she found nothing useful. Looking into the mirror she saw a broken imge of her former self, she knew at this point her acting days were over. She couldn't even say her spells to cast them she relized and her eyes widened. Everything importent to her had been stolen and she knew she'd exact revenge on whom ever it was that had done it, a wizard she knew, but his name and appearence she didn't know. She clinched her eyes shut and cried once more this time in anger and frustration.

Yuo stummbled back into his cave still exausted from being awoke by the lovely voice.

'It was worth it.' he thought. 'Such a lovely voice...hm...i sould have asked the year while i was at it..ah well, i'm bound to reawaken soon...'

Yuo layed back on his bed of ice as the voice sang softly from the case he put it in. He felt his eyes slid closed as the voice lulled him. He smiled. He was certen, due to the feeling in the back of his mind, he'd be seeing the girl again in the near future.

Oweri


End file.
